


On The Other Side

by HayamaRei



Series: Portals [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All of the ships listed that aren't cannon are part of the alternative universes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Portals, Some angst because it won't be me if I don't put any, crack ships, multiple POVs, multiple alternative universes, the clary/alec tag isn't what it looks like read the disclamer in chapter one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamaRei/pseuds/HayamaRei
Summary: Due to unpredicted circumstances Alec, Jace, Izzy, Simon and Magnus are sent through a portal into alternative universes. It's up to Clary to go and bring them back.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that a great deal of the facts, especially the ones surrounding the portals and Seelies, are made up by me to fit the story. I haven't read the books and if anything goes against their facts I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: For anyone not willing to give it a chance simply because of the mention of Clary/Alec in the tags - The author does not ship it. I don't like it, or the idea of it, or anyone who seriously ships it. It is written as a crack ship and belongs to one of the alternative universes encountered in the story. It is not graphic nor taken seriously. I promise.

Clary had fallen behind the others, fending off a demon that had lurched at her. She'd shouted at the others to go, keep running and reach the safe spot. She could take care of herself. 

They were supposed to meet a member of the seelie court and discuss a possible contract between them being made, but the moment they had stepped into the clearing a bunch of demons had attacked. The Seelie Court member had looked just as shocked as they had so Clary was sure the ambush hadn't been organized by them. Then they'd all headed towards something that the Seelie called "The Sacred Ring", a place that was supposedly protected from demons. 

She was only several meters behind but the others made it into the ring (a perfect circle made of intertwined branches and oval rocks)before her. But before she could make it in something happened. The rocks shined bright, making her shield her eyes and a second later an energy wave pushed her back, knocking the air out of her lungs. 

When she came back to her senses she was lying in the middle of the circle with the Seelie above her, murmuring something in a foreign tongue. Clary took a moment to realize why exactly she was lying there and what had happened. She sat up abruptly, looking around her but there was no one else. Just her and the Seelie. 

"Stay calm," the other spoke, "You blacked out."

"Where are the others?" She demanded, ignoring his words. Something was wrong and she felt it. 

The man sat down on the ground and crossed his legs. "They were transported." 

Clary stared at him, waiting for clarification but none came. "Transported where?" She insisted. 

"Other dimensions. The energy blast that knocked you out sent them through an unstable portal," he explained, sounding too calm for her liking but she was used to Seelies being like that. "I don't know how it happened, but I'm assuming that the Ring reacted to all the powers gathered in one place which caused a disruption in the balance of the portal." 

Clary gaped at him. "So they were sent in just some random dimensions?!" She remembered how dangerous it could be to go to one you're prepared for. She didn't want to imagine what could have happened to her friends. She thought she was going to be sick. 

"Indeed. But they aren't lost." That was enough to spark up some hope inside her. "I was in the Ring as well, but Seelies know how to ground ourselves. I felt the dimensions they fell into, but it will take time pinpointing them."

 

"What happens when you do find them?"

"Someone has to go through and bring them back," the Seelie replied. "I will be keeping the portals open, but you will have to lead them through." 

Clary took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I can do it." Of course she could. She wasn't going to leave her friends, her family, behind. "Just hurry up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the plot and main outline written already so the next update should come by Friday.
> 
> I hope you like it so far and I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> The following chapters will be longer than this.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up sooner than I expected but I found some free time so here it is.

"-Alec!" Alec blinked a few times, eyes focusing on a mildly annoyed looking Jace. What? "Are you even listening to me?"

Alec blinked again, trying to remember what had happened. He'd been running from some demons and then a bright flash and now he was back at the Institute with Jace standing right in front of him. "Uh, yeah. I just... Spaced out. Sorry." He apologized, still confused. Had someone used some sort of memory erasing spell on him? "You were saying?" 

Jace scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was saying that you should take the evening off and just come. We haven't been out and not on a job in ages! It'll be fun!" The annoyed expression quickly melted off his parabatai's face and was replaced by cheerful encouragement. 

"Um... Yeah, sure. Why not?" Alec decided to go with it until he could figure out what was going on. 

Jace's face lit up like a Christmas light. "Really? You're saying yes?" He grinned. "It will be great! "

"Someone looks happy," a voice said from behind Alec and he turned around to see Magnus approaching them, as always carrying himself like he was going to accept an Oscar. 

Before Alec could say something Jace was speaking again. "Alec said yes for tonight!" He announced as if it was the event of the century. 

Magnus smiled at Jace, his eyes lingering for a moment too long and it somewhat unsettled Alec. "Well, that's great," the man spoke, finally turning his attention to Alec. "He's been trying for long enough." He chuckled and then did something Alec wasn't sure he was ready to believe despite seeing it with his own two eyes. Magnus threw his arm around Jace's shoulders and leaned into him. 

It was in an I've-known-you-for-a-long-time-and-I'm-affectionate-with-you way and it had Alec ask himself 'What?!' again. This was either some really elaborate prank he was being roped into or he was losing his mind. Both sounded equally bad. But if it was a prank he wasn't going to give them the pleasure of knowing they were getting him. 

"Now, if you'll excuse us," Magnus said again when Alec had taken too long to respond. "I believe Jace and I have somewhere to be." He gave Jace as suggestive look and- Wait, was Jace blushing??? It was barely noticeable but it was there. 

"Technically I'm still working," Jace said, responding to Magnus' look with a cheeky grin. Alec could only stare and hope his jaw wasn't hitting the floor. 

"Technically, I am part of your job, darling." Magnus shot right back. "So I suggest you do me." 

Okay, that was too much. Alec cleared his throat loudly and the two snapped out of their moment. Jace looked apologetic and Magnus, well, he looked like he always looked in situations like these; like the cat who got the cream. 

Something was up and Alec had to figure out what it was. For once, he felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Whatever the whole ordeal was, it was all but funny and he wanted it to stop. 

"I gotta go." He said suddenly, turned on his heel and took off in the direction Magnus had come from. Jace called after him to not forget about their plans and it was followed by a sound Alec didn't want to identify. 

He searched the Institute for Izzy, maybe she could tell him what was going on, but she was out and no one knew when she was coming back. She didn't pick up her phone either. Alec felt lost. 

Having decided to make a check on himself, see if there weren't any strange marks on his body to indicate someone messing with him, or his runes in any way, Alec stood in front of the mirror in his room, shirtless, looking at his torso from different angles. 

The door clicked open behind him, making him turn around and watch as Clary entered. She gave him an once over, grinning when their eyes met. "And it isn't even my birthday." 

"What?" Alec frowned at her while she stepped further into the room. "Do you need something?" 

"Jace told me you finally agreed to go out." 

Alec shrugged. He felt extremely uncomfortable under her gaze and wanted to cover himself up but his shirt was too far away and he didn't want to seem as desperate to put something on as he felt. "It'll be fun."

"Alright. Who are you and what did you do to Alec?" Clary asked, her eyes narrowing but there was a playful hint in them, showing she wasn't being serious. "Or do you only go out with Jace? Because I'll get jealous." 

Alec's frown became a look of disbelief. Before he could ask what she was talking about Clary had cut the distance between them and was reaching up to pull his face close to her. Almost if- 

"Wait! What are you doing?!" He pulled back, staring at her wide-eyed. First Jace and Magnus and now this?!

Clary's eyes still held a hint of playfulness. Like she didn't take him seriously. "Is it a crime to want to kiss my boyfriend?" 

"Your- no." Alec cut off. He'd had enough. Stepping away from Clary he grabbed his shirt from his bed and left the room, leaving the girl stare after him in confusion. 

He left the Institute and walked. There was a park nearby he liked to go to when he needed to think. He arrived there and slumped down on a bench. He thought hard about what was going on, his mind going through every memory he could pull out. 

The Seelie, the Ring, the flash... And then it clicked. He looked up and around. Oh, he was so stupid. It was subtle but still there nonetheless. The difference. He should have noticed. 

He pulled out his phone and went through the pictures. Sure enough he had quite a few of him and Clary hugging, looking happily at the camera. That confirmed it. He was in an alternate dimension. It explained so much. 

He had to find a way out. And he had to keep his focus, too. Thankfully all the abrupt changes had helped him so far. All he had to do was to focus on the things that kept him grounded and made him who he was. Two of which, by some cruel irony, were somewhere making out probably. The thought made his stomach churn so he blocked it out. 

Ten minutes later he was back at the Institute. He tried looking for Jace or Magnus but they were nowhere to be found. Clary on the other hand was everywhere. She seemed like she wanted to talk to him but Alec continued to pretend he didn't see or hear her whenever she called out. Instead he changed his direction and hoped she wouldn't follow.

Seeing Magnus and Jace together was one thing. He didn't like it but he could live through it. As long as he didn't walk on to them, it was fine. But having Clary of all people as his girlfriend... No. He wasn't going to be dealing with that. He had only recently started tolerating her. Acting as her boyfriend was off the charts. 

She was persistent, though. She steadily followed him all around the place, despite his best efforts in avoiding her. In the end he found himself hiding in Izzy's room. He really hoped Clary wouldn't think of looking there. 

She didn't and that left him with time to think about what to do with his situation. He knew he had no time. He could feel the pull of the Alec Lightwood of that world, wanting to go back to his life, and he knew that pull would only become stronger the longer he stayed there. He had to tell someone and ask for help. Jace he could always trust. 

An hour or so later his parabatai found him sprawled on Izzy's bed. "Let's go, it's time!" 

Alec shot up. "Jace! I have to talk to you." He declared and pretended not to notice the rather large hickey adoring Jace's neck. The less he acknowledged its existence the better it affected his overall mental state. 

"If it's job, I don't want to hear it." Jace stated. 

"It's important, I-"

"Everything can wait. You promised you're going out with us. Just once, Alec. I know Magnus and you don't always get along, but please." Jace was gifted with a set of incredible puppy eyes that were hard to say no to. Alec had been a victim of their charm too many times he knew. 

So despite all common sense he sighed and nodded. "Okay." One night wouldn't kill him. 

\---

He'd been wrong. A night could kill him. Especially when that night consisted of Jace and Magnus sharing looks and Clary being pressed up against him where they were sitting in some Japanese restaurant. And the pull was harder to ignore or fight but he kept pushing because everyone looked happy. Like they were getting a much needed break after too long and Alec couldn't take that away from them. 

At some point Jace and Magnus both excused themselves from the table and once again Alec chose not to think about it. 

"I'm so glad those two found each other." Clary said softly, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Jace deserves to be happy." 

Alec looked at her and the world around him became just a little fuzzier. Warmer. "He does." He replied but the words felt foreign in his mouth. And he didn't mind it one bit, it felt quite nice. 

"And so do you." Clary continued, smiling at him, and he found himself responding with the same. 

Clary started leaning in, her face inching close to his, and Alec knew it was wrong to happen, but he felt so warm and fuzzy and light, like he was flying, and he didn't want to stop it. 

Just when their lips were about to meet something happened, Clary's body shivered and she pulled back. 

"Alec?" She asked and her voice sounded so different than it had seconds ago. "Thank God you're okay!" She exclaimed and pulled him into a hug. Awkward one but filled with relief that had Alec snap out of his trance. 

"Clary?" He needed confirmation it's really her. 

"Yeah, no time to explain, we need to get you to the portal." She rushed him to his feet and dragged him out of the restaurant, in the direction of a small park. "So, uh... When I came, we were quite... Close." She said as they walked, her voice quiet but laced with curiosity. 

"I don't wanna talk about it." Alec replied and she said nothing more. 

When they reached the park Clary took out her stele and drew a rune on one of the trees. It was different from any rune he'd seen before. It glowed red for a second before the tree seemed to split open, revealing a portal. They stepped through it together. 

Once on the other side Alec was met with the Seelie they had a meeting with, sitting on the ground, looking like he was in the middle of casting a spell. 

"Where are the others?" He asked, looking around. The sun had nearly risen. 

"We still have to find them. You were the first." Clary replied and the worry was obvious in her voice. Now that he took a look at her, she seemed extremely tense and he could understand why. Awkwardly he patted her shoulder as a sign of reassurance. 

"I've located two more." The Seelie spoke. 

"Can you open them at the same time?" Alec asked, not wasting a second. 

"No, Alec, you just came back. You need rest." Clary protested and Alec felt touched at the sentiment but he wasn't going to have it. 

"Forget that. My sister is somewhere out there. So is Jace. And Magnus. The faster this is over the better." 

"Lightwood is right. You don't have much time." The Seelie spoke again and Clary sighed in defeat. 

"Be careful." She warned. 

"You too." Seconds later two portals opened in front of them and with a final nod they both stepped through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought 'Wouldn't it be funny if I put Alec in a situation where his and Jace's roles were reversed?' so this chapter happened.
> 
> Once again I'll say I do not support Clalec in a romantic way, and I only wrote it here for comic relief. 
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter and I'll love to hear your thoughts on it.


	3. Chapter 2

Jace opened his eyes and saw he was standing in the middle of the training room back at the Institute. He was aware what had happened, interdimesnional travelling was a unique experience and he couldn't mistake the feeling when he got it. The big flash had sent them through a portal. Now all he had to do was find the others and figure out a way to get back. It would be dangerous staying for too long. At least they were at the Institute, which meant that the shadow world existed there. 

He looked around himself but the place was quite deserted. A clock on one of the walls showed it was well past one in the morning. That was a good thing, Jace supposed. With some luck the others were sleeping so he could just go and fetch them and they would find Magnus and be on their way as fast as possible. 

He used a towel to wipe off the sweat from his chest and neck, put his shirt back on and headed towards Alec's bedroom. He'd seen Clary outside the Ring upon the portal opening which meant she'd been left behind. That made him feel a bit more at ease. One less person to worry about, at least for now. 

He rounded the corner to where their bedrooms were. His was the first one in the hall followed by Alec's further down. He passed by his door, but didn't manage to make more than one step before an arm grabbed him and dragged him into the room by none other than Alec himself. 

"Alec, thank-" But Jace didn't get the chance to finish because in a blink of an eye Alec had him pinned against the door, kissing him hard. 

Jace could barely think. It happened so fast, it was shocking. What was even more shocking was that warmth spread through Jace's body from the action and his hand unconsciously went to hold Alec's shoulder. 

Few moments later Alec pulled back. "You took too long," he whispered against Jace's lips. "You said you'd only be there for half an hour." 

The lack of contact, or at least against his lips because Alec's body was pretty much pressed up against his, snapped Jace out of whatever state he was in. Suddenly he realized what exactly had happened. And that Alec definitely wasn't the one he knew.

It was so weird to be looking at someone he thought he knew the best but seeing someone so different. It felt off. But what felt more off was the fact that he didn't feel weirded out by the scene that had happened only seconds before. It had been strange, yes, but his body strongly refused to feel wrong about it. 

Alec was looking at him with a mix of lust, playfulness and something else that was hard to describe and Jace's heart was beating faster in his chest. "You know how much I hate waiting, and your room is boring without you in it," Alec continued and leaned in for a second kiss which Jace allowed. 

He knew he was feeling a reflection of his other self's feelings. And they were quite strong, strong enough to push through his defenses and have his mind reeling, withdrawing. Everything around him went warm and fuzzy and- No. He had to put it under control. His body screamed in protest when he pushed Alec away gently. 

"Wait, I can't." He said and made sure to sound truly apologetic. It wasn't hard. "Actually something came up and I need to go." 

Alec frowned at him. "Something so urgent it can't wait until tomorrow?"

"Yes. I need to speak to Magnus Bane. I'm sorry." 

Alec's frown deepened. "What is it?" 

Jace sighed, "I can't tell you right now."

Alec took a step back, annoyance mixing with the worry in his eyes. "So you can go to Magnus but not to me? I'm your boyfriend, Jace. What's more, I'm your parabatai. The whole point is that we can tell each other everything!" And Jace felt that it was true. Even though he was blocking his other self away he could still feel how strong his parabatai bond with Alec was. Even stronger than the one back in his world. So the legends were true, about love between parabatai making them even stronger. 

Jace winced and looked down at the ground. "It's not like that. It's just.. It's something I need to figure out on my own. It won't take long, I promise." 

Alec stayed quiet for a little too long, making Jace look up at him. It was obvious that the other didn't like what was going on. "Fine." He said in the end. "Go figure it out. But I want you to tell me what's going on as soon as you do, okay?" 

Relief washed over Jace. "Okay." He nodded and turned around to leave the room. It was getting hard to hold on the more time he spent with Alec. 

He was about to go when the other stopped him and leaned down for a much more tender kiss than before. "I love you, yeah?" He whispered after pulling away. 

Jace smiled. "Me too." He knew, with every fiber of his body, that for the other Jace that was true. 

\---

Getting to Magnus' loft was quite uneventful and he rushed as much as he could. The pull to give in was very strong. It was two past midnight when he finally made it in front of the warlock's door. He knocked rapidly, hoping that the other was home. He honestly had no idea who else to go to and since Magnus had already helped him in one dimension, he hoped he could do the same in this one as well. 

Magnus' voice came from the other side of the door after the third time Jace knocked. "Okay, I'm coming! Don't you know what time it is?!" With that the door opened and Magnus stared at him, looking quite surprised. "Now, you are the last person I expected to see at my doorstep at this hour." He said and looked at Jace from head to toe, Jace wasn't sure if he was being checked out or judged. Whatever it was he had no time for it. 

"Yeah, I've got quite an emergency. Couldn't wait." He said and entered the loft when Magnus stepped aside to let him in. 

"Please tell." 

"I'm not supposed to be here." 

Magnus arched his brows and tilted his head to the side. "You are the one who came here, muffin." 

"No, I don't mean here to you," Jace sighed. "I mean here in this world. I accidentally came in through some portal from an alternate dimension." He explained and realization dawned upon Magnus' face. 

"Oh. Do you have an anchor? You could easily lose yourself if you don't." 

"Yes. No. I don't know." Jace thought about Clary. She did keep his mind at bay to some extent. "It's hard. Especially when I'm around Alec, I feel myself slipping up." 

Magnus nodded, something akin to sympathy written on his face. "I understand. Your connection with Alexander is stronger than most. You have even less time to find your way out." 

"Can you help me?" Jace asked. "Last time I was in an alternate dimension it was you who helped send us back. I don't know who else to ask."

Magnus thought for a while, his expression becoming more and more concentrated until he finally spoke. "I may be able to figure something out. But I have to do some reading. I haven't done this before." He spun around and went to his bookshelf, tracing his fingers along the covers. "And I suggest you stay away from Alec for the time being. The closer you are to him, the faster you'll lose your grip." 

Jace didn't need to be told that. Even then he could feel the strong pull of their bond calling him back to the Institute and back to Alec. That alone was almost enough to have his head feel fuzzy again.  
\---  
Magnus worked, going through book after book, and frowning whenever he didn't find the information he'd been hoping for. Soon after he'd started he'd given Jace a notebook and a pen and told him to write down everything about his world. Facts that would keep his mind focused and help him maintain his grip. So far he had four pages written down. He'd started from his childhood. From his father and his lessons to when the Lightwoods had adopted him to the current days and Clary and everything going on with Valentine. And it did work. The pull was still there but it was much easier to ignore that way.

That was until around three hours later he got a message from Izzy. A bunch of demons had attacked some store and they needed to check it out before the mudane police took the matter in their hands. Jace tried to get out of it, but she insisted they needed the backup since they didn't know how many demons there were and if they were still there.

"Go," Magnus told him. "Keep your focus on what's different. And be quick as possible. I'll call you if I find something in the meantime."

And so Jace went. 

\--- 

When he reached the store Jace was glad to see that Clary was with them, too. Alec gave him several worried looks but Jace quickly told him he was okay and followed Izzy inside the store through the broken window. The pull was getting stronger, making it harder for him to stay focused.

"Looks like they've been searching for something." Izzy said and picked up a broken piece of colourful glass from the ground, looking at it. 

"We have to figure out what, " Alec said and stood directly behind him, which didn't help the situation at all. Jace wanted him closer. 

Izzy seemed to know what she was doing because she went around gathering items scattered all over the place while Jace pretended to be securing the perimeter. In fact he was trying all he could not to just give in and let the heavy warm feeling just take him over. 

His phone buzzed with a new message. It was from Magnus.  
'I can't seem to find anything that can help you here. I'll be searching through another library but it may take time. More than you have. I'm sorry.'  
Jace's heart dropped. Only a miracle could help him now. 

Soon enough Izzy was done with her look around and they headed out. 

"Did it go well with Magnus?" Alec asked as they all headed back towards the Institute. 

Jace looked at him. Worry was back on his face and it made Jace's chest ache with affection he knew wasn't his only. "Could have been better. But we're not done yet." 

Alec stopped and held his forearm to stop him too. The girls continued walking. "You look like something is very wrong. You can tell me." Alec said softly and moved his hand from Jace's forearm to his neck. He was staring in Jace's eyes and in that moment the pull became too strong. Like the cord of a bow being held back to its limit for too long and finally released, something in his mind snapped and he let go. 

"Everything is fine." Jace said and smiled up at Alec. Something about his smile must have calmed Alec down because the worry was slowly fading away from his face. He looked like he was about to say something but Jace stopped him by lifting himself up to kiss him.

He didn't like it when Alec was worried and he wanted that worry gone. Thankfully his boyfriend gave in and kissed back quickly. They stood like that for some time until someone cleared their throat beside them. 

Clary was looking at them, seeming uncomfortable, shifting on her feet. "I'm sorry to interrupt but, Jace, can we talk for a moment? In private?" She asked once they'd stepped away from each other. Alec gave them a nod and went ahead to join Izzy. 

Jace looked at her. "What's up?" 

"Jace," Clary started and her voice came out urgent. "Focus. I came here to help you back." 

Jace frowned. "Help me back? I know where the Institute is, Clary, I don't need someone to lead me."  
She bit her lip, looking more urgent than before. "Back to our world Jace. The portal, you fell through. Focus, please." 

Jace stared at her, confused. What was she even talking about. "Are you joking with me?" 

She sighed and grabbed him by the wrist pulling him aside where they were shielded from view. "I'm really hoping this will work." She murmured and then crashed their lips together. 

For a second Jace tried to fight her off but then something flickered and he pulled back abruptly. "That was way too close." He breathed out, suddenly feeling nauseous. He'd nearly lost. 

"Jace? Are you back?" Clary asked staring at him wide eyed. 

"Yes. Yes, I'm... I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. Come on, the portals can't stay open too long. They're unstable." Clary said and lead the way to the nearest tree where she took out her stele and drew a rune. It glowed before opening a portal inside the tree itself. 

Jace quickly sent a text to Magnus to inform him he'd found a way out.

"Hey look, what you saw back there..." He wanted to make sure Clary wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"I understand. It wasn't you." She said and nothing in her expression suggested she was lying. 

Jace nodded and they stepped through the portal.

It had felt like him for the bigger part but he wasn't concerned. He did love Alec after all, even if it wasn't the romantic kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my inspiration, Chelsea. The story wouldn't exist without her. 
> 
> I hope all of you liked the chapter and I'll love to hear your thoughts on it!
> 
> Next one hopefully up on Monday. xx


	4. Chapter 3

Simon felt like someone had hit his head with a sledgehammer. The bright light that threw him back made his eyes hurt. 

Then it stopped and suddenly there were birds chirping around him and a warm tingle upon his skin. He snapped his eyes open and nearly got a heart attack. He was lying on the ground, the sun shining right above him. Fast as he could he stood up and hid himself in the shade of the nearest tree. His heart was beating like crazy inside his chest. 

...Wait. He didn't have a heartbeat. He wasn't supposed to. Slowly he reached his hand out of the shade and under the sun. It didn't burn. It felt the way sun used to feel upon his skin before he got turned. What was going on?

"Simon, what happened?" Someone called and he looked up. Clary was sitting on the ground where he had ran away from. He hadn't even noticed her. "Are you okay?" 

He blinked a few times. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt and her hair was pulled up in a bun. There was a drawing pad resting in her lap. He took a deep breath and stepped out under the sun. It didn't hurt him. Upon approaching her he noticed yet another strange thing. Clary's skin was perfectly clear. The runes adoring her arms and neck were gone. 

"What happened?" He asked, frowning at her. 

"What do you mean? You were taking a nap and then you just," She gestured towards the tree he'd ran off to. 

"No, I mean what happened to..." He spread out his hands in a loss of words. "Why can I stay under the sun? Where did your runes go? How did we even get here?"

Confusion mixed with worry spread on Clary's face. "Why wouldn't you stay under the sun? Simon are you feeling okay?" 

No, he wasn't. He was confused and quite scared, if he was to be honest. "Because," he lowered his voice to a whisper so no one around them could possibly hear. "I'm a vampire?" 

Clary stared for a second then burst out laughing. "Okay, you got me for a second. That was a good one. I'll give that to you." 

Simon gaped at her. "I am not kidding! Seriously, what is going on? I remember running from those demons and then there was light and I was here!" He exclaimed, growing frustrated. 

Clary stopped laughing. "Is this about us?" She asked, "Are you having second thoughts about it? Because I know we decided it pretty fast but I thought we were on the same page. If you don't want to go through with it we don't have to." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Us moving in together." She sighed, looking down at her lap. "Look, I know it's a big step. You don't have to lie to me about how you feel about it." 

Simon didn't know what to say. He didn't know anything, if he was honest. Everything around him was so messed up, so wrong that he couldn't even begin to process what was going on. He had to find out what was going on. Find someone who could tell him what was going on. Go to the Institute or Hotel Dumort or anyplace where someone could help. 

"This is wrong." He declared. He needed answers and he was going to get them. "I need to find Raphael." He spun around and started walking. 

Clary stood up and followed him. "Simon wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find answers! This is wrong and I need to fix it!" He exclaimed, not slowing down. 

Clary sounded upset. "What is wrong? Simon, please, you're scaring me."

"This! Everything! You, me! This whole- All of it." He took a deep breath. "Look, it will all make sense when I get to the hotel, okay? There's someone there who can hopefully tell me I'm not going crazy."

Clary's worry didn't fade but she seemed to be ready to help him through. That or she was just waiting the suitable time to call him in as a basket case. Whatever it was she didn't stop him from leading the way to the hotel and he was grateful for it.

They arrived at the hotel, or at least what was supposed to be the hotel, only to find a low two-story building in its place. 

"Where is it?" Simon asked, running across the street as if that would make the tall building of the hotel miraculously appear. 

"Where is what?" Simon could see she was trying hard to understand him and that she was growing more concerned by the second. 

"The hotel! It's supposed to be right here, and now it's gone!" He hid his face in his hands. "I'm going crazy, aren't I? I'm losing it."

Clary put a hand on his shoulder and he leaned into the touch. She had a calming effect on him, that much hadn't changed. "It's okay. Come on, we'll go home and figure this out. Maybe it's because of the sun." She said softly, trying to calm him down.

Simon let his hands fall down by his side. "No. I have to- I have to make sure." He insisted. "The Institute." 

"What institute?" 

"The _Institute_! Where Jace and Alec and Izzy are. Maybe that light was some Seelie mojo or something. I don't know, okay? But I need to find someone who does." He probably looked like a madman if Clary's expression was something to guess by. He felt like one, too. 

"Okay," Clary said. "Okay. Let's go see this Institute. But if you find nothing then please promise me we'll go home and you'll rest." 

Simon hesitated, he didn't want to give up, but she was looking at him in such way that he couldn't bring himself to say no. "Okay. But we will find it. We have to." 

She simply nodded. 

\---

"This place is in ruins." Clary commented while they were walking towards the old church. 

"It only looks like this." Simon corrected her. His stomach was clenching nervously. "You'll see once we're inside." 

"I think this is trespassing. We could get in trouble if someone catches us." 

"They won't. Come on, I want this craziness to be over already." He took a deep breath and pulled the heavy door open. He walked inside, ready to be met by the polished floors and flashy screens but all he saw was ruins. Much like the ones he'd seen the first time he'd entered, before Jace had shown him past the glamour. 

He ran further inside, looking around frantically. It had to be there! 

"Simon, this looks dangerous. The place could be unstable. Come on, let's go, please!" Clary urged, walking up to him. She seemed close to tears and he realized he must have scared her. 

He looked around once more but nothing seemed to indicate that Shadowhunters had ever been there. "Okay." He nodded, finally surrendering. "Okay, yeah. Let's go." 

The relief practically radiated from Clary when she lead the way out. They stopped a cab and Clary gave the driver the address, Simon wasn't paying attention, his mind too caught up with his problems. The car started moving and Clary took his hand in hers then rested her head on his shoulder. Warmth spread throughout his body, making him smile unconsciously. Something in the back of his mind started feeling fuzzy.

"I'm going to pour us both big glasses of iced tea when we get home and then you'll lie down and take a nap and when you wake up you'll be feeling better." She whispered and Simon could just nod. It sounded good. 

The more they drove in silence the more his mind wandered, detached itself in a way and all he was feeling was Clary pressed up against him. It was a magical feeling. 

They spoke, Simon knew, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was about. He just knew that Clary's voice was soft and calm and he liked that. 

The ride was quite a long one, Simon thought they might have gotten stuck in a traffic somewhere along the way but he wasn't sure, but they eventually reached their destination and Clary paid the driver before they got out. 

When they stepped onto the sidewalk Simon realized he didn't really recognize the place but he didn't quite care. Clary was still holding his hand. 

"Finally home," She smiled and tugged him towards the entrance of one of the buildings. She stopped at the door and placed a hand on his cheek. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," Simon breathed out and she placed a peck on his lips. The fuzziness grew stronger. 

Clary was fidgeting with the keys, trying to unlock the door when a voice calling out his name had him snap his head towards the streets. A man dressed in a baby blue shirt and tight jeans was hurrying towards them. It took Simon a moment but then he recognized him. He looked weird but it was him and it helped clear some of the fuzziness away. 

"Simon wait!" Alec called again, stopping his jog in front of them. "You need to come with me." 

"Who are you?" Clary asked, frowning at the newcomer. 

"Uh... Simons' friend. And I really need his help right now. Please." The last word was spoken directly to Simon, Alec giving him a look that held no place for argument. 

"Yeah, okay. I'll be quick." He promised Clary and she agreed even though she looked unsure of it. 

Alec lead them to a nearby bench. 

"Mind telling me what the heck is going on?" Simon insisted. "Why am I not fried by the sun and how come do I have a heartbeat? Oh, and what in the name of heavens are you wearing?" 

Alec sighed, looking down at his clothes with disdain. "You got sent to an alternate dimension." He said. "You were put in your alternative self's body and this is his life."

Simon blinked a couple of times, processing the information. "Oh. This makes sense actually." Alec nodded. "So... This me has this life? Where he is dating, and living with Clary?" Another nod. "Wow." 

"But we need to go."

"Why? What if I like this world and what to stay?" Simon asked, the idea sounding quite appealing to him. He wasn't a vampire, he didn't get the urge to drain people's blood whenever he got hungry, the girl he'd been in love with since second grade loved him back. It sounded like paradise. 

"You can't." Alec sighed again. "Staying here for too long will make you lose yourself. You will slowly fade while your alternative self will claim his body back. Your fate will be worse than death. It's not worth it." 

"Oh."

"Come on now, we need to be quick. And opening the portal from here will be harder with no stele to be used." Alec said and stood up. Simon followed. He didn't really have a choice. 

They walked into some park and Alec picked some tree shielded from direct view then took out a knife and started digging in the bark. 

"A rune needs to be carved on a tree to open the portal. Using a stele is much faster but it can work like this too. The symbol is important so he'll know where to exactly to open it." The other explained and Simon nodded. 

He was half tempted to turn around and leave. To try his chance against his other self and try and live the life he'd always imagined for himself. He didn't though. Because there was a Clary in his own world that needed him. And maybe he'd never have her but he couldn't abandon her, either. 

Soon Alec was done and the tree was ripped open by a light, the portal established. 

"So this is it? Back to being a vampire now?" He asked when Alec got ready to step through. 

To his surprise the other chuckled. "Believe me, it could be worse." 

Without any further explanation he grabbed Simon by the forearm and pulled him into the portal.  
\---  
They came out the other side seconds before Clary and Jace did the same from the opposite sides of the circle. The moment she saw Simon, Clary detached herself from Jace's side and ran to hug him tight. Simon returned the hug and smiled. Leaving the other world behind wasn't all bad. Over her shoulder he saw Jace and Alec share a hug themselves. 

"I've located the final two." The Seelie, whom Simon noticed just now, spoke without moving. "And I would suggest you hurry." 

Jace, Alec and Clary all stepped up saying they were ready. Then Jace turned to look at Clary. "Not this time. You're staying." 

"No way! I-" 

"You've been through the portals twice now. You need to rest." Alec insisted and Simon appreciated his concern. 

"So have you!" Clary argued. 

"Mine is different. You did it twice in a row with little to no break in between." 

"Lightwood is right, Clary Fairchild." The Seelie spoke again. "You should stay back this time. And maybe find your friend a shelter. The sun will be up very soon." 

Those words seemed to convince his friend because she sighed and nodded in defeat. "Okay. Do you remember the rune I drew?" She asked Jace who nodded. "Good. Any tree will do." 

"Thank you," Jace said and kissed her forehead. Simon tried not to feel jealous. "I'll be back before you know it. Now Alec," He turned to look at his parabatai. "You go get Magnus and I'll bring Izzy back." 

Two portals opened in the same places they'd closed minutes earlier. 

"Be careful." Alec patted Jace's shoulder. 

"You too." And with that they walked through their portals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more left.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! Comments and kudos are appreciated ^-^


	5. Chapter 4

Isabelle felt lightheaded for a second, the blinding light having taken her by surprise. She had squeezed her eyes shut to protect them from the glow and when she opened them there was a man standing a step away from her. His skin pale, nearly ashy and his hair dark. He was hissing at her, fangs bared. 

Her instincts kicked in before her mind had completely caught up to the situation. She felt the weight of a seraph blade in her hand and she swung, lurching forward at the vampire. The other managed to duck, but only barely, lacking the usual speed the children of the night possessed. She wasted no time attacking again, finding herself on top of the man who looked more startled than anything. 

Suddenly a loud horn-like sound boomed behind her, just as she'd pressed the blade against the vampire's throat. She'd noticed something was off with her weapon, much in the way something was wrong with her opponent but she hadn't had the time to consider it. She stopped in her movements and turned around. 

"Cut!" A man shouted but she could only see his silhouette since he was standing behind two huge light projectors and what seemed to be several cameras. "Emeraude, what are you doing? This isn't how the scene goes!" The man continued, now walking forward so she could see him. He was looking at her just like the man underneath her, both looking confused. 

She could bet she looked just as confused, though. What was going on? 

With a better look around the place she noticed that the room she thought she was in was actually a set. A movie set judging by all the cameras and people standing around. Isabelle frowned.

"Em, are you okay?" The vampire- no, the man, she was still on top of asked, voice laced with concern. She must have looked pretty weird. She felt pretty weird, too. 

She climbed off him, standing up. She took a look at the blade in her hand and frowned harder. It was plastic. Just like the ones mundane children waved around that lit up when you pushed a button. This one was far better made, though, looking like a real blade if you didn't touch it. Every detail was there but it felt wrong holding it. It was lighter than a real one, though heavier than a normal plastic toy, and there wasn't the usual power radiating from it. 

Now every pair of eyes in the room was on her. Watching her as she stood there frozen. Some with curiosity others with concern. It made her feel uneasy. She knew some of the faces. People from the Institute, downworlders, all of them wore either casual (mundane) clothing, or were halfway done with makeup that made them look, well, the way they were supposed to look. 

Izzy took a deep breath, her brain working hard to try and make sense of the situation. But everyone was staring at her. And those bright lights from the projectors were making it real hard to focus on anything at all. 

She dropped the fake blade and shook her head. "I need air." She said so quietly she wasn't sure anyone heard but she didn't wait for a response before darting towards the big doors that lead outside. 

There were more people outside but barely anyone spared her more than a glance. Some people greeted her and she greeted back. She saw Raphael talking to Luke, both sitting on high stools, sunglasses perched on their noses. Raphael's skin didn't have the pale tone to it anymore. It was instead a healthy shade of honey. Luke said something and Raphael laughed. Izzy turned around and walked away. 

She went past a big van, it's door open. There were clothes on hangers inside, as well as outside of it. Some of which she recognized as hers. She looked down at herself. She was wearing leather pants and a black t-shirt. The necklace from Magnus was hanging around her neck but when she brought up a hand to touch it it didn't feel right, just like the blade hadn't. 

She hurried past the van and reached a big parking lot, full of trailers. Every trailer had a name on it. None of them seemed familiar to her. Alberto Rosende, Dominic Sherwood, David Castro... Emeraude Toubia. Something in her mind clicked, the man from earlier had called her Emeraude, she remembered. Hesitantly she reached and opened the door. There was no one inside so she slipped in. 

It was definitely her trailer. There was a picture of her and some woman stuck on the fridge. As well as one of the same woman and a man framed and perched on the surface of the small table. They were smiling brightly at the camera. 

Izzy plopped down on the bed and put her head in her hands, willing herself to think. Before she could dive in thought though, the door of the trailer opened and Clary poked her head in. 

"Clary!" Isabelle exclaimed, somewhat startled. 

"Izzy?" Clary sounded a little hesitant, but Izzy hardly cared. It looked as if the read headed girl was into the whole mess, too, and that brought her great relief. 

"Thank the Angel!" She stood up, ready to start discussing a plan on how to get out of the mess they were in. "I nearly thought I was going crazy! Do you have an idea what happened to us? Why we're here?" 

Clary looked thoughtful for a moment, then frowned, picking up a stack of papers from the table. "Wait, what scene are we rehearsing?" She asked puzzled, flipping through the pages. "Have you gotten a new script or something?"

Izzy's heart dropped. "You don't know..." She said quietly, defeated. 

"Know what?" Clary looked up.

Izzy sighed and sat back down. "This is so messed up." 

"Em, I came here because I heard what happened while you were shooting," Clary said, voice careful. Her face was soft and her eyes seemed concerned. "You aren't stressing yourself too much, are you?" 

Izzy was stressing. She was extremely stressed in that very moment, too. She sighed. "I have no idea what is going on." She said weakly. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I look at everyone around me and I see people I know but... It's wrong, Clary. Everyone is wrong. Even you." She gestured weakly towards the other girl. 

Clary stayed silent for a minute, simply studying her. Then her eyes lit up a little as if she figured something out. "Oh, I know what's up." She said, almost with relief. "It's okay. I've had it, too. Sometimes it's hard to get out of character. Give it some time, you'll be fine real soon." 

Izzy stared at her. "What character?" She demanded. 

Clary moved to sit next to her. "Your character. Izzy Lightwood. It can be quite captivating and I know how much work you put into making it perfect. It's okay. Have some rest." She patted Izzy's shoulder and stood up. "I'll go tell the others what's going on. They were quite worried." With that she left. 

Izzy wondered if what Clary had said could be true. Was she really an actress in a movie? Was Isabelle Lightwood just a character she'd gotten way too deep into? She grabbed the script Clary had looked at earlier. It was astonishing how accurate the written on the pages was. Past events written down to the last word spoken. Things she and Alec and Jace had said. There were other names there, too, next to the ones she already knew. Names she'd seen on the trailers earlier. Names of the actors, she supposed. 

A laptop lay closed on a chair beside the table. She took it, sat on the bed and turned it on. As soon as it loaded she searched the names in the browser. Starting with hers. A bunch of pictures and articles and videos came up. Photoshoots she never remembered doing, interviews she hadn't given. It felt bizarre. 

One by one she searched them all. Jace and Alec had no runes on their skin, neither did she, Magnus without all of his glitter and glamour, even Valentine, smiling happily in pictures, standing along them, embracing them. In interviews Jace spoke with a distinctive British accent. Izzy felt nauseous. 

But everything seemed so convincing. There was no single proof that Isabelle Lightwood was an actual person. That she wasn't a character created by the mind of the woman who wrote her books. 

Maybe Clary- Katherine, was right. Maybe she did need some rest. 

She tried lying down and catching some sleep but despite feeling exhausted she just couldn't bring her mind to rest. Everything still felt incredibly wrong even though she was starting to believe what Katherine had told her. 

Few hours later there was a knock on the door. She stood up and opened it. Alec, or rather Matthew, was standing outside. The sun had began to set. 

He was dressed in dark jeans and a leather jacket and had his runes in place and it was very hard for Izzy to not think of him as her brother. It was weird how in her mind she had the images of him as a kid. 

"Sorry to bother, Kat told me what happened, but we're needed on set and unfortunately it can't wait." He might have looked like her brother but he was so different all the same.

Matthew stood open in front of her. His posture easy, relaxed where Alec was always tense in away, always alert was something to happen. Alec was closed, rarely letting his body language be readable while Matthew seemed like he had nothing to hide. No wards or barriers. No huge ones at least. 

"Um... Yes, okay." She said uncertainly but walked out and followed along him in the direction of the set. 

They were nearly there, other people walking towards the big doors as well, when someone behind her grabbed her upper arm. She turned around to come face to face with... Dominic, she reminded herself.

"Izzy," he said quietly, looking around, suspiciously. He eyed Matthew for a second, the taller still walking forward, before focusing back on her. He bit his lip and started pulling her away. 

"Dominic, wait," she said, but didn't stop walking. "Aren't we supposed to go to the set?" She asked. She'd decided to try and be Emeraude, hoping that would snap her out of whatever state Katherine had thought she was in.

"Dominic?" The other asked, raising a brow. "Izzy, it's me, Jace." 

Izzy blinked. "For real?" She asked lamely.

"Yes. The Ring sent us through a portal, remember?" 

Izzy was on the verge of sobbing, feeling like a huge weight was lifted off her chest, everything finally clicking into place. She stopped walking, causing Jace to stop as well, and threw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly. 

"Oh God, I thought I was going crazy!" She exclaimed, her voice muffled by his shirt. He hugged her back. 

"It's okay." He said and she believed him. "I know how to get us out of here, come on." 

They reached in front of a tree and Jace pulled a stele out of his pocket. He tried using it on the bark but it didn't work. He frowned at the device. 

"It's a prop." Izzy explained, figuring he must've found one of the fakes, just like the blade. "It doesn't work like a real one." 

Jace sighed with annoyance, muttering something about stupid mundanes, and patted his pockets. He took out a small pocket knife and started carving the tree.

"Is everyone else okay?" Izzy asked while the boy was carving out a rune. 

"Clary, Simon and Alec are fine," Jace replied. "Alec went to get Magnus at the same time I came to get you. He shouldn't be too long, either." 

Izzy felt even more relieved, glad that everyone had made it alright.

"So we were all sent to different realities?" Jace nodded. "What was yours?" 

Jace stopped carving and hesitated for a second. She could see he was debating whether to tell her or not. In the end he sighed and continued his work. "Mine was quite the same as ours..." He was silent for long enough for Izzy to think he wouldn't elaborate further but then he spoke again. "But Alec and I... We were a," small pause. "Thing." He finished. 

"Oh." Was all Isabelle could say. 

"And I don't mind, don't get me wrong. I could feel just how strong our, their, bond was. It was a constant struggle to keep myself above the surface, I'd nearly lost before Clary came to pull me out." He sighed again. "But don't tell Alec, yeah?" 

Izzy knew why he was asking that, and she understood, too. It was all too well known that Alec, despite having a thing with Magnus, and that thing growing stronger by the day, still harbored feelings for the blond Shadowhunter. It was better not to give him straws to grasp onto. Jace was doing it for her brother's own good. And Izzy was grateful. 

"My lips are sealed." She promised. 

A minute later Jace was done and the rune split the tree open, portal glowing in the middle. He stepped aside and let her pass first, following closely behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planing on posting this tomorrow but I got free time today so here it is. 
> 
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated ^^
> 
> Also, maybe you've noticed that this work is now part of a series. There will be two more oneshots from this verse which I'll post after this fic is complete.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got ahead of schedule but I'm not sure if I'll be able to post tomorrow so there you have it now. Enjoy.

Magnus felt the pull of the portal that opened around them, strong and untamed, and he tried to hold on and ground himself, keep himself from being sucked in. But the raw magic around him was strong and despite his best efforts he was pulled through. 

Travelling within spontaneous portals was unpredictable and very, very dangerous. They weren't secure and one never knew where they might lead to. And if they would lead to anywhere at all. They also made the trip unpleasant, especially for someone sensitive to the magic currents like Magnus. 

Nausea mixed with a headsplitting headache had Magnus' knees wobble when he felt solid ground beneath his feet again. His eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to keep his balance now that the world stopped spinning around him. Seconds later the noise in his ears subdued and the pressure in his head lessened enough for him to open his eyes.

He quickly looked around, he was in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Faint sunlight entered through high dirty windows, illuminating the space enough for him to see somewhat clearly. He turned around and suddenly realized he wasn't alone. Jace and Isabelle were in the far corner, fighting against someone, Magnus couldn't quite identify. Alec stood closer to him, he had his bow in his hands and was aiming at something near the high ceiling of the room. 

Magnus was about to step closer to him, ask him if he was okay, if the travel through the rouge portal had hurt him. His eye caught the shine of the blade a moment too late. His attention not sharp enough because of the still strong headache. He outstretched his hand to try and stop it but it was futile. The blade pierced through Alec's back making him cry out in pain and fall to his knees. Jace did the same from his corner of the room.

Magnus acted out of instinct. He threw his hand out and a discarded sharp piece of metal lifted off the ground and flew in the direction the blade had come from. A cry of pain was followed by a loud thump and Magnus knew it had hit spot on. 

But that hardly mattered because Magnus' feet had brought him over to Alec's side, nothing but cold, horrible dread engulfing his body. The boy fell forward just in time for Magnus to catch him in his arms and carefully bring him to the ground. His hand instantly went to press around the blade. Hot liquid was dripping from it, soaking Alec's shirt. He snapped his fingers, directing healing energy towards the wound. The blade needed to be removed but he was afraid doing so would only hurt Alec more.

"Magn-" Alec tried to say but his voice caught in his throat and he coughed out blood. The blade had pierced his lungs. 

Magnus found himself in a loss of words. He watched in complete horror as Alec's grip was slowly slipping, his eyes going in and out of focus as he kept trying to speak. Jace was still shouting in the distance, but he might as well have stood on the other side of a football field since Magnus could barely distinguish him from the piercing noise in his ears. 

"Shh," he swallowed thickly. "It's okay, darling." His voice broke and he willed more of his power into healing but he could feel it fading away. Like every drop of magic was being drained out of him. He tried harder but it only grew fainter. He grew frustrated with himself. Angry at how weak he was when Alec was dying in his arms. 

The boy found his arm and squeezed it, gaining Magnus' attention again. Magnus looked at him and Alec shook his head. No. "No. No, you don't." He stated, hot tears pooling in his eyes. "You don't get to give up like this, Alexander. I'm not allowing it!" Alec coughed out more blood and looked at him almost pleadingly. Magnus knew, deep down, that he was right. The wound was fatal and Jace's distant screams of agony only confirmed that but Magnus wasn't ready. "You can't leave me just yet," he whimpered the fight gone from his voice. A tear rolled out of his eye and fell on Alec's shoulder. 

Alec looked sad. Like he was sorry. He seemed to want to say something but the blood in his lungs wasn't allowing him to. He shook his head weakly again. Magnus wasn't ready but a moment later a sigh escaped Alec's lips and his body went limp. Magnus froze and for a moment the whole world went silent, like it had stopped. Almost as if it didn't want to continue moving without the tall Shadowhunter in it anymore. Magnus knew he didn't. 

His mind was frozen, unable to think about anything else but 'He's gone'. Then the unlikely silence was broken by something, a sound so horrible that it broke Magnus' heart all over again. 

"Alec!!!" It was Jace and the pain in his voice was so strong, so raw and open as if it was him who had died. And he had, in a way. A way that was probably worse than actual death. 

Izzy was sobbing, too. He didn't look but Magnus was quite sure she was on her knees, clutching Jace for support.

But Magnus couldn't concentrate on others' pain when his own was consuming him from the inside. He lifted his hand and touched Alec's cheek, instantly regretting it as his fingers stained it red. 

His tears were falling freely now, his whole body shaking with every sob that left his lips. He felt like he was chocking, sudden panic spreading through his chest. 

It was his fault, he thought. He'd been too careless, hadn't seen the blade coming, hadn't stopped it in time. Damned portal and its effects. Another realization dawned on him. They were in a different dimension. It wasn't just his Alec who'd died. It was the Alec of that dimension, too. He was responsible for both of them. 

His throat tightened even more and now he couldn't breathe at all. 

Something moved beside him. It was Jace. He had managed to reach them even though his movements were slow and pained. His expression was like a stone. A carved statue of pure marble, pale as such, too. But his eyes were filled with pain greater than any pain Magnus had seen in his whole life. And for the first time he could completely understand the blonde boy. 

Jace didn't look at him. His eyes were fixed on Alec only. He kneeled down carefully and slowly pulled Alec out of Magnus' grip. Magnus didn't want to let go, but he did anyway. Jace deserved it. Izzy was standing few steps away, looking like she refused to believe what she was seeing. 

Then it dawned on Magnus. He didn't deserve to be there. It was his fault it had happened in the first place. Slowly he stood up and started backing away. Step by step, his eyes fixed on Jace who was now pressing Alec's body against his chest and muttering something. His marble expression was cracking and he looked like an old shed, all cracks and holes, ready to fall apart at the slightest blow of wind. Something that had survived hurricanes and earthquakes but just couldn't anymore. 

Magnus willed himself to look away. He walked unseeingly through the ruined room, feeling numb all over. The tears had stopped falling but were still in his eyes, waiting for just a speckle of his composure to peel off so they'd start falling again. It was false calm, he knew. 

He wasn't too far away but he also wasn't in the direct line of the other's vision when his foot caught in some cable and he fell face first on the ground. That was the blow he needed to start sobbing again. He didn't have the energy to pull himself up and continue walking so he simply sat up and curled against a wall, hiding his face in his knees and letting go. Allowing the pain to absorb him and control his whole body. 

He didn't know how long he'd sat there. He didn't care either. And when someone called out his name he didn't look up. But that someone was persistent, calling out a bit louder and then a hand touched his shoulder. Magnus looked up sharply only to have his breath catch in his throat at what he saw. 

Alec was looking at him with pure concern written on his face. His very alive face. His hand was solid against his shoulder. Magnus blinked. 

"You died." He said, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. His voice was raw from crying. "You're dead."

Alec frowned at him then looked down at himself. He bit his lip and stood up, hand falling from Magnus' shoulder. He almost reached out to grab for him again, afraid that the miracle would disappear before his very eyes. Alec stepped to the side and looked around before looking back at Magnus, this time sadness and understanding in his look. He kneeled back down. 

"Magnus," he said and Magnus let out a sob despite himself. "I'm here, okay? That was not me. I'm alive," he reached out and pressed his palm against Magnus' cheek, wiping away some of the tears. "You came here through a portal." 

Magnus realized what the other was trying to say, connecting the dots in his mind. "I thought you..." His voice broke and he didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to, either because a moment later Alec had him pulled into a hug. A strong embrace, enough to convince him that he was there, flesh and blood and alive. New tears, this time of relief spilled from Magnus' eyes. 

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered against Alec's shoulder. The other said nothing, just tightened the hug. 

They sat like that for a long time but then noises came from where Jace and Izzy were and they knew they had to move. Alec helped Magnus on his feet and started turning away to look towards the others but Magnus stopped him. 

"Don't." He said, his voice a lot calmer now. "That isn't something you want to see." Alec didn't need to know what his death could do to Jace and his sister. That stone look on Jace, the pain in his eyes and the way Izzy seemed to fight reality, to try and keep her composure by telling herself none of it was real. Alec didn't need that. Magnus knew those were images that would haunt him for a long time. No one else deserved seeing it. 

Thankfully Alec didn't argue. They turned the other way and found a door leading outside. Alec headed towards a tree but Magnus didn't move but a few steps outside the door. The other noticed and walked back. 

"Something wrong?"

Magnus shook his head. "I'm just... I'm glad you are okay." He said. "I... What I saw... I'm just glad you're okay." He was tearing up again. The pain from what had happened earlier still burned in his chest. He had seen Alec die, even if it wasn't his Alec. And that wasn't going to go away easily. 

The other seemed to understand. Something about his eyes showed that he knew what Magnus was trying to say without him needing to say it. Then he leaned down and brushed their lips together gently. "I'm here." 

Magnus managed a watery smile and let Alec take his hand and lead him to the tree. He pulled his stele out and drew a rune that opened a portal inside the tree. They stepped in together. 

\------

 

When they stepped outside of the portal Alec felt relieved to have left the other dimension behind. Relieved he'd taken Magnus away from the place that had managed to break him. To have crumbled all his walls and left him completely exposed and hurt in a way Alec never thought was possible. And it was because of him. Because Magnus thought he'd lost him. Alec's heart ached. 

He was still holding Magnus' hand tightly, reluctant to let go. So he didn't. The other didn't seem to want to let go either. If anything he was standing as close as possible without them being pressed too tightly together. It was a form of reassurance. 

The portal closed behind them and Alec took in his surroundings again. Jace and Izzy were standing in the middle, looking like they'd just passed through seconds before. Izzy grinned and was quickly by his side, pulling him in a hug. He hugged back with one hand. Jace smiled at them. 

Clary and Simon were standing by the Seelie, Simon covered by what seemed to be a blanket. The sun had started peeking from behind the horizon. 

"I don't know about you, but I would love to go and catch some rest." Izzy exclaimed, smiling tiredly. "Other dimensions are quite tiring." 

Jace chuckled. "I agree." 

"And I prefer not burning to death." Simon piped in.

"I thought you were already dead." Jace commented.

"I see you still think you're funny, too." Simon shot back. 

Everyone snickered. 

"Come on, guys. Let's go home." Clary said and no one argued. With a goodbye to the Seelie they headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for what I did to Magnus... There's just this part of me that loves seeing my favourites suffer. 
> 
> And this concludes this fic. Now I'll post two separate shorts set few weeks after the events in this fic so you may go check them out? I'll post the first one later today and the second hopefully on Friday. 
> 
> Thank you once again for reading my fic! Please tell me what you thought about the whole thing! I also accept constructive criticism ^^


End file.
